inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
Will McKenzie
William "Will" McKenzie is a main character and he serves as the narrator of the series. He is played by Simon Bird. He often seen as a nerd and often bullied Characterization Will's parents have recently separated, due to his father having an affair with a woman only 4 years older than himself. His mother, Polly McKenzie, attributes to the bullying. All of Will's friends – and even the school bully, Mark Donovan – think She is "fit". On moving to the new school, Simon, Neil and Jay become Will's friends after initially trying to avoid him. Will is best known for his upper-class mannerisms, which makes him an even bigger target for bullies than he would have been at his old school. While he displays a deadpan cynicism during narration and among the other boys, he can be overwhelmingly optimistic, much to the ire of Mr. Gilbert. Will's list of interests included books, rollercoasters and girls. He also would like to travel, maybe to Australia, and enjoys the music of New Zealand rock group Crowded house. His musically taste also include American band Bedtime for Toys. He describes the lyrics as "intense and poetic" but confesses the main reason for liking the group is because he fancies the lead singer. Before Rudge Park Before moving to Rudge Park, Will's father, who is never seen or named, left his mother Polly McKenzie. This deeply saddenned Will, but seemed able to cope with the support of his mother. After completing his fourth year at his private school in 2008, Polly feared that Will was being bullied, despite him insisting that he wasn't. She made the decision to move Will to Rudge Park, the local comprehensive. Despite Polly insisting that Will was being bullied, Will's move to Rudge Park was likely caused by financial problems more than anything else. First year at Rudge Park On his first day at Rudge Park, Will was shouted abuse at and insulted in the corridors, mainly for his "gay hair", "clumped shoes", the fact that he was carrying a briefcase instead of a schoolbag and wearing a large green badge which all new students had to wear. In one of his classes, head of sixth form, Mr. Gilbert, instructed Simon Cooper be Will's guide around the school. Simon reluctantly agreed. When Will attended an annual tradition at the local pub after he managed to persuade Simon and his two friends Neil Sutherland and Jay Cartwright to allow him to go, he got into an argument with the barman after he was refused a drink as he could not prove he was of age. Out of anger, Will went around the bar and announced the age of everyone. If it wasn't for his attractive mother arriving at the last minute, he would have most likely been attacked. Character History Series 1 In the first episode Simon, Neil and Jay become Will's friends after initially trying to avoid him. The group warm to him after several efforts to win their friendship – including successfully buying alcohol and "not having sex" with the school's most attractive girl. Series 2 Will aspires to have a career in law or maybe the media, and was supposed to be attending a local newspaper for work experience. However, a mix-up with applications sends Neil to the newspaper (instead of "driving aeroplanes") and Will spends his placement at a garage. At the end of the second series, when the boys face exams, Will began to crack under pressure and relies on energy drinks to keep him going. This leads to him soiling himself in his final exam, and after sitting it several hours late, he goes to the pub and gets very drunk, compensating for the fact that he has probably failed his Politics AS level. He is seen to be interested in Charlotte "Big Jugs" Hinchcliffe, and the two of them have been known to spend time together, with Will usually messing it up. He nearly lost his virginity to Charlotte after telling her in school a few days before that he had had numerous lovers, although when they did attempt to have sex, Charlotte was let down by Will's unsuccessful attempt; in his own words "rubbing up against the perineum". Series 3 In Series 3, Will is convinced into going on a double date with Simon, Tara, and Tara's friend, Kerry (or "Big" Kerry according to Will). He is repulsed by her presence as she is taller, a bit ditzy and boring; however once he hears how she is infamous for giving blowjobs to her last few boyfriends, he goes along with it. They unexpectedly share a kiss when Kerry escorts him back home, which gives her the impression that they're now going out. At Neil's birthday party, Will can no longer pretend and tells her that they're not really going out, which devastates her and causes a dramatic misunderstanding among Neil's relatives. As a result, Will is told to leave by Neil's dad who reports the incident to his mother and gets grounded for three weeks for "doing nothing wrong." Film Will has a brief moment with his father where he discusses his plans after finishing school. His father, however, could not care less. After graduating, Will gets an "old-school wedgie" from Mark Donovan. When the boys travel to Malia, Will suggests looking at the more cultured parts of Greece, but is quickly dismissed. As the boys check out a local dance club, they notice Alison, Lucy, Jane and Lisa. Will, Neil and Simon then awkwardly dance over. Will gets off to a rocky start with Alison, but the two seem to enjoy each other's company. Unfortunately, Alison already has a boyfriend, The next day, the boys go to the girl's hotel and lay by the pool. They occupy some sunbeds that were already taken and simon smears sunscreen on Will's back in the shape of a spunking cock. By the time the girls arrive, Will has a cock-shaped sunburn on his back. He admits to Alison that he's still a virgin, which Alison mentions is "cute". After Simon and Jay get in a fight and split up, Will and Simon try to get tickets to the boat party on the next day. This ends in disaster, so they go back to the dance club and get drunk before meeting up with Jay, Neil and the girls. Alison makes a deal with Will that if he's still a virgin and she's single in a year, she will have sex with him. Everyone, sans Neil, goes skinny dipping and when Will and Alison get undressed, Alison lets Will touch her breast. Some time later, Will and Neil have a heart-to-heart about enjoying life. Will then leads the boys out on the town where they party, get drunk and genuinely have a good time. The morning after, Alison reveals that she dumped her boyfriend, since he was unfaithful. She then gives Will her spare ticket to the boat party. While on the boat, Alison offers to alter her deal with Will so that instead of having sex in a year, they could have sex all year-meaning she wanted to be his girlfriend. While enjoying the rest of their holiday, Will sends a photo of his new girlfriend to his father, finally gaining his respect. The two then part ways at the airport, only to reunite back in England, where Will introduces her to his mum. CFFA6D17-0CBD-45BD-80C8-59F9F80507C5_extra.jpg DC7FD910-24C5-4805-9898-CE56660B8C13_extra.jpg Tv inbetweeners 3 will 1.jpg Trivia *He is best friends with Simon. *He often called "Briefcase Wanker" by his peers. *He ate a whole joint of cannabis. *He soiled himself during his exams. *Will is usually the only one who denies doing the bad things his friends plan to do (him or Simon). *He is hyperreflexic, as mentioned in Series 1. *Will is often bullied, by everyone from Mr. Cartwright to Mark Donovan. *He failed at having sex. External Links *Will McKenzie on the official E4 Inbetweeners site *Will McKenzie on Twitter Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Inbetweeners Category:Male Characters